There are numerous endless power transmission belts in current use which are made of various elastomeric materials and such currently used belts include belts which are deficient because they can only operate over a comparatively narrow temperature range, other belts which have a comparatively low coefficient of friction, still others which tend to build up in temperature excessive amounts during operation, and others which have poor strength whereby considerable effort, at added costs, has been made to correct these deficiencies.